As pessoas que mais gosto
by Nanah-chan
Summary: Neji acaba falando demais e Tenten fica curiosa ..;D


"...": pensamento e bilhete xP

-...-: fala o/

As pessoas mais importantes.

Em Konohha, no fim da tarde, um garoto descansava sozinho em um galho de uma árvore.  
"Como eu posso dizer isso a ela? e se ela não gostar de mim assim como eu gosto dela? mas e pior ainda se ela gostar? Como faremos para ficar juntos? eu sempre disse a todos que não precisava de ninguém do meu lado e agora isso? O que de"  
- Você tá muito pensativo hoje-interrompeu uma bela jovem de cabelos e olhos cor de chocolate.  
-Não, você que fala de mais -Ah, me desculpa, mas é que você é sempre tão quieto que eu achei que.  
-Cala a boa, sua baka-interrompeu o garoto com grosseria -Neji-san, posso te fazer uma pergunta? -Claro Tenten, mas pare de me chamar de Neji-san.  
-Gomen, gomen, mas eu queria saber-ela abaixa a cabeça e fala em um tom triste- Por que você não gosta de mim -Baka -Nani -é claro que eu gosto de você -Não parece.  
-Mas além de você só há mais uma pessoa que eu gosto -Quem?  
-Ah, não é da sua conta, tchau-disse o garoto Neji agora tinha se retirado e deixado uma Tenten pensativa.  
"Será que ele tem namorada? será que tem alguma garota por quem ele tá apaixonado?"- Tenten começava a ficar triste com a possibilidade de Neji estar namorando, mas por um lado estava feliz, por saber que ele se importava com ela.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Um outro dia estava começando em Konohha e uma garota de cabelo chocolate estava parada na sua janela observando o nascer do sol, tentando se lembrar de algo que havia esquecido, de repente, um barulho vindo de sua cama desperta a garota de seu devaneio, que logo avista uma pilha de papéis que haviam caido.  
"Kuso, o Lee-kun não vai desstir da Sakura-san nunca? tive que passar a noite toda lendo essas cartas que ele escolheu para ela e nem escolhi uma ainda, todas estão tão bem feitas"  
Enquanto a garota recolhia os papéis, um pequeno bilhete lhe chama a atenção pela caligrafia diferente, era a letra de Neji-kun "Tenten, treino amanhã ao nascer do sol, NÃO SE ATRSE"  
Ao ver aquilo, Tenten lavou o rosto, trocou de roupa e saiu correndo "Droga, não deu tempo nem de prender o cabelo"  
Enquanto a garota pulava de uma árvore para a outra, tentou prender o cabelo em um único coque, porém a tentativa foi frustrada.  
-Tenten, você se atrsou-Dizia um bravo Hyuuga Neji.  
-Su-Sumimasen Neji-san..eu me distrai e esqueci o treino.  
Os dedos do Hyuuga estavam agora silenciando os lábios de Tenten -Esquece isso, vamos treinar.  
-H-Hai.  
-AH, E JÁ DISSE PRA NÃO ME CHAMAR ASSIM OUVIU MOCINHA?  
Tenten arregalou os olhos e concordou assustada.  
Neji começou a rir da cara dela.  
A garota apenas sorriu e logo em seguida tomou uma expressão séria e coeçou o treino, atirando kunais e shurikens no menino.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Neji-san, Ops, Neji-kun, acho melhor pararmos agora, já estamos treinando desde o nascer do sol e já está ficando escuro.  
-Hai Tenten-chan-respondeu um Neji sorridente.  
A garota apenas arregalhou os olhos e esboçou um pequeno sorriso, que foi invisível aos olhos do Hyuuga. A garota deu as costas para o jovem e saiu andando.  
-Jaa ne Neji-kun.  
-Matte Teten-chan, eu te levo em casa.  
Tenten achou tudo aquilo uito estranho, porque Neji queria leva-la em casa? por que ele estava chamando-a de Tenten-chan?

No camiho para a casa de Tenten, o silêncio reinava entre os dois, Tenten queria falar, mas não tinha a mínima coragem e a mínima idéia do que falar.  
-Ano Neji-kun.  
-quié?  
-hm, lembra-se de quando eu perguntei pq você não gostava de mim?  
O garoto assentiu com a cabeça -Você me disse que existia apenais mais uma pessoa com quem se importava lembra?-a garota abaixou a cabeça-ELa é..a sua namorada?  
O jovem Hyuuga apenas arqueou a sombrancelha "Namorada? o que que essa maluca tá pensando"  
-Iie Tenten-chan, ela não é minha namorada.  
-Quem seria então? -disse a garota ainda com a cabeça baixa mas com uma voz mais feliz.  
-A Hinata-nee-chan a jovem kunoichi arregalou os olhos.  
-Demo Neji-kun, você tentou matá-la.  
-Tenten, não fale bobagens- o jovem Hyuuga estava agora com um tom sério- Aquilo foi o Arashi-sama que pediu, ele queria testar o poder da Hinata, no começo eu fui contra mas depois eu fui obrigado a aceitar por que ele ameaçou matar uma outra pessoa importante para mim.  
Tenten abriu os olhos e lemrbou-se das palavras do garoto "se a Hinata era uma das pessoas que ele amava e ela tbm, só podia ser ela, será que Neji-kun tentou me proteger? será que eu tô certa? será que ele atacou a Hinata pra ME proteger"  
-Tenten, acorda!-interrompeu ele-vai ficar parada ou vem comigo?  
-H-HAI Neji-kun-disse a garota sorridente.  
-No que esava pensando?  
-Quem você tentou proteger?  
O jovem arregalou os olhos.  
-Esquece isso Tenten-disse o garoto rudemente dando as costas para a garota.  
-Iie-As palavras de Tenten saíram insistentes, ela queria saber, ela precisava saber.  
-Ok Tenten-chan, você venceu-o garoto suspirou.  
-Nani...-Os dedos do jovem selaram seus lábios -Não precisa dizer nada-O garoto foi se aproximando do rosto dela, olhando-a fixamente nos olhos e lhe deu um beijo que foi rapidamente foi correspondido. As mãos de Neji-kun estavam passeando pelo corpo de Tenten enquanto o beijo era saboreado. os dois se afastaram em busca de fôlego.  
-Eu te amo Neji-kun.  
-Você quer namorar comigo?  
-Claro

e os dois se beijaram, um beijo ainda elhor que o primeiro, um beijo que com certeza não esqueceriam nunca.

OWARIII . N/A: Essa foi a minha primeira fanfic e foi uma NejiTen horrivel, mas ainda espero me igualar a vocês fic-writters, por favor, deixem bastante reviews!! isso fará uma criança baka felix xD

Bjões Nanah-chan


End file.
